


Can't Cook

by TaraTyler



Series: Firebringer [5]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Zazzalil and Jemilla were in an argument and are trying to make up. Zazzalil goes to Emberly for advice on how to apologize best.





	Can't Cook

“I get I was in the wrong, Emberly. I understand that now and I am _so sorry._ The question now, is how do I earn her forgiveness?” Zazzalil asked, her face completely earnest.

Emberly was sympathetic. She knew as well as anyone those two women loved one another as well as any other couple did, but they both had _very_ strong personalities. It had been interesting to observe and guess which woman would give in or apologize first. Emberly had been betting on Jemilla. She was pleased to be proven wrong. Zazzalil looked honestly crestfallen.

“Well, there is no exact formula, Zazz. If it were me, my usual go to is to make breakfast in bed. It’s a good way to make your significant other feel really special. Cooking is my main thing, though. I’m sure Jemilla will really appreciate whatever you decide to do for her, though.” Emberly patted Zazzalil’s arm with a little grin she failed to hide.

“I’ll figure it out, I guess,” Zazzalil said. “I could always give her her birthday present early.”

Emberly perked up. “And what might that be?”

Jazzalil looked sheepish. “It’s not quite finished yet, and it’s taken longer than I had expected it to.”

She stepped out of the room for a while and came back holding something covered with a beautiful royal blue cloth which seemed rich and soft to the touch. Zazzalil set it down gingerly and pulled the cloth away to reveal a box of some kind. It was clear to Emberly her friend had put hours upon hours into working the wood. Emberly picked it up and turned it around in her hands. Zazz had painstakingly carved a scene into each side in minuscule detail. Zazzalil’s cheeks had gone pink with embarrassment at having her work scrutinized. Emberly seemed rather awed.

“It’s _beautiful_ , Zazzalil. Beautiful doesn’t seem like a strong enough word. Why didn’t I know you could do this?” she asked. “I’m very much blown away right now.”

“You think she’ll like it?” Zazzalil seemed excited by Emberly’s praise. “It needs another coat of sealant before it’s ready, but it can be done pretty quickly and left to set overnight. I could do the breakfast thing as well, though.”

“No honey, you really can’t cook. You’re trying to apologize to the girl… not kill her.” Emberly laughed. “This is, this is much better. Trust me.”


End file.
